


狐朋狗友 06

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【Vane/Rackham】狐朋狗友 [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 他们曾经真的爱过彼此。
Relationships: "Calico" Jack Rackham/Charles Vane
Series: 【Vane/Rackham】狐朋狗友 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192738





	狐朋狗友 06

**Author's Note:**

> tag斜线前后无关作者本人互攻，体位上来说其实是Vane/Rackham。  
> 写《海图》给我写伤了……  
> 其实蛮复杂的我有点不知道该怎么说……  
> 老规矩，和其他篇互相独立。

**“和我最后做一次吧。”**

**杰克·瑞克汉像是刚刚从梦中醒来。**

**范恩沉默地在另一边喝酒。**

**“做完我们就分手，我绝不再出现在你面前，我向你保证。”**

“你知道的，杰克就是那样。”柔和的女声中带着恰到好处的安慰，又小心翼翼不让人听出熟练。  
“我们彻底完了。”  
范恩说，安妮·伯尼和玛丽·瑞德只能面面相觑。这两个男人不是第一次闹分手，瑞克汉是个混蛋，范恩是个蠢货，他们的狗血戏码反复上演，分分合合纠缠至今，这一次终于看起来只剩下疲倦。  
“照顾好他，如果——”  
“他没联系过我们。”

**“为什么？”**

**他们接吻，仍像热恋时熟稔、缠绵，彼此契合而胶着。瑞克汉坐在他身上，小声地、一声一声地呜咽着。**

**“为什么？”**

**范恩的问题像一颗石子落进空茫的大海，从投出的一刻就成为了答案。他自己也知道，这第二次提问，他已经对答案心知肚明。**

“他会去哪儿？”玛丽试探着问。  
“牙买加，或者希腊，古巴，西班牙……”  
“我这就给爱德华打电话……”  
安妮说，划着手机屏幕调出爱德华·肯威的联系方式。  
“或许他想藏起来。”范恩结束了平淡的地名罗列，向安妮摇摇头。“就随他去吧，重点是，我已经不在乎了。”

**瑞克汉被范恩抱在怀中，一条横过胸膛的手臂桎梏着他，让他被迫用后背贴紧范恩的胸膛。**   
**他努力告诉自己，不要记住皮肤上的高热、和低沉嘶哑的喘息。他身体里的敏感之处被反复冲撞，像是一小团火集中于一点隐秘地燃烧。不要记住，拜托。**   
**范恩把他照这样按在身下，或许是不想看见他的脸。瑞克汉每次都这么想，他知道自己可以靠这张脸惑乱众人，他也知道范恩有多恨这一点。**   
**当作补偿，他十成十地配合。**

“你是不在乎他，还是……”  
“每一次我们分手后复合，都始于我看见他。”  
范恩狠狠地抽了一口烟，他自己都厌恶谈论这种话题的自己像个弃妇，这种自我厌恶一次又一次变本加厉。  
所以他会对着安妮和玛丽说这些，而很少对爱德华提及。很难说，或许是因为爱德华是个已婚直男，或许是因为他那不合时宜的男性自尊，又或者根本就是刻板印象：女人适合谈情感话题。再加上，她们确实了解瑞克汉，也关心那个混蛋不亚于他。

**“拜托……”**

**瑞克汉咬住自己的手臂，眼角通红，那种介于“停下”和“更多”之间、两者兼具的感觉弄得他泪眼朦胧。他知道不用继续说下去范恩也能明白这种感觉——所以范恩可以继续从心所欲的操他，本来他也会这么做。**   
**穴口被额外的手指撑得更开，瑞克汉不适地收缩肌肉试图闪躲。这是本能，他揪紧床单，打算咬牙承受接下来的痛楚。如果是最后一次，或许范恩会想留痕迹，或者是干脆弄坏他。但范恩没有如他预想般行动，他在短暂的停顿之后抽出了手指，从瑞克汉身体里完全地退出来，俯下身，用舌尖从尾椎开始，沿着脊椎凹陷一路舔吻。**   
**瑞克汉清晰地记得那种不由自主的颤栗。**

**然后范恩说：**   
**“转过来。”**

“其实我们也挺习惯的，查尔斯。”  
安妮说。这是实话，几年前玛丽有一次在街头捡到杰克，那混蛋把自己灌醉了弄得狼狈不堪不辨人畜，路人说他在那里不知道躺了几天。安妮开车赶来，和玛丽扒了他沾上秽物的衣服就地扔进垃圾桶，再一起合力将人塞进车里。没人知道醉鬼的脑子里都装着什么，醉鬼醒来只是简单交待了他酗酒的理由：“我和查尔斯分手了。”  
“所以你打算喝死自己？”或者迟早喝死自己。瑞克汉只是挑眉做出一副不置可否的表情，五秒钟后对着安妮变出一副笑脸耍赖：“我错了——那要不你给他打电话……”  
“滚吧。”

**他们究竟怎么会走到这一步？**

**——范恩舍不得他。**   
**瑞克汉在转过身、看见范恩脸的那一刻突然深切地生出了这个想法。**   
**——男人脸上有泪。**

**但是范恩压住他的双手，五指扣住他的，像从前一样凶狠地咬吻他。瑞克汉闭紧眼不愿睁开，只是感觉那咸涩的味道在舌尖转瞬弥散，他们的泪水尝起来并无不同。**   
**然后瑞克汉想到范恩的歇斯底里和他自己的神经质，还有他们彼此冷战的那些日子。他无法承受这种关系带给他的窒息感。瑞克汉确信范恩没有爱的能力，而他自己，所做的也超出了挣扎和逃离，造成的伤害成功地让范恩不再相信——**   
**他爱范恩。**

**事到如今，瑞克汉自己也无法分得清楚，他究竟是不是爱范恩，或许他也不会爱，或许他们都用错了方式。**

**爱是如此艰难的一件事。**

“总之，如果他来找你们，或者你们找到他，替我照顾好他。”  
范恩最后说，站起来，同安妮和玛丽道了别。

“我觉得，这一次，可能真的是认真的。”  
玛丽从窗户上目送范恩开车离开，转过身对屋里的安妮说。安妮低着头坐在床沿，不自觉地咬着嘴唇。  
她很了解杰克。  
“你说他会去哪儿？”  
她忽然抬起头，玛丽茫然地摇摇头。

**“结束了。”**

**范恩最后射在瑞克汉身体里，并不算深，恰好触及瑞克汉的敏感处。迫使男人缩紧了身子，近乎无声地叫出来，然后射进了范恩手里。**   
**高潮后的空虚感是最为要命的。瑞克汉已经开始后悔提出用打炮当告别，他猜范恩也一样后悔答应。**   
**他想离开这里，或者说逃离也好，用最快的速度。**   
**于是瑞克汉挣扎起来，踉踉跄跄走进浴室，把自己冲干净，然后就像他无数次地做过的那样，离开了范恩家——**   
**离开范恩。**

他们第一次的时候，是在范恩家楼下的一条小巷里。  
“嘿。”  
查尔斯抓住杰克的肩，将他转过来，按在墙边用力亲吻。  
他的吻技不算好，不如杰克自己的好，但是杰克搂着他的脖子，用舌头卷着对方的。他抱得很紧，吻得也很享受。

**如果可以重来，重来一次，是不是会有不一样的结果？**

**不是的，结果都是一样的。**

他慢慢抬起手，张开嘴，幻想他曾经含住另一个人身体的一部分。

_现在，他终于自由了。_

End.


End file.
